This invention relates to the field of connecting cables or other devices to computers and, more specifically, to the latching of connectors and connections together to ensure reliable service and uninterrupted data transmission and reception.
Increasingly, computers and servers are being interconnected with other computers and servers to form communications and data networks. Prodigious amounts of data and other communications are transmitted and received over such networks and require reliable connection of coaxial or fiber-optic cables either to the computer/server or to interface devices connected to the computer/server to insure continued and uninterrupted connections. Networked computers or servers typically operate continuously, twenty four hours a day, to provide the services or data that a computer or server is intended to provide to the remote computers upon demand.
Easy connection/disconnection and reliable cable connections are necessary to permit rapid, easy and reliable changing of cables as needs arise. One approach, which is rapidly becoming a standard within the industry, utilizes a transceiver module to receive signals from the network cable and to transmit signals to the computer or server, or vice-versa. This type transceiver module may be designed in various versions, but all are compatible with the particular connector and port in a particular computer or server. Some transceivers can receive optical signals and output electronic signals to the computer and vice-versa. Other transceiver modules may be designed to receive electronic signals from the network cables and output or transmit computer compatible electronic signal and vice-versa. Transceiver modules are inserted into and connected to the data ports of a computer or server. The transceiver modules must be reliably latched into data ports and be retained against reasonable forces exerted on cables without being disconnected from the data ports. At the same time the latching of the transceiver modules must not be so resistive to unintentional disconnection forces that the transceiver module is damaged if the cables are pulled excessively.
The latching devices preferably are disposed on the transceiver modules so that these latching devices are removed from the host device whenever the transceiver module is removed. Therefore, the latch itself cannot be left in the data port, unprotected as such, and face the possibility of breakage from impacts or forces exerted thereon. Such breakage is a problem presented by designs wherein the latch mechanism is not removed from the data port whenever a transceiver module is removed. Remaining as part of the host device, a latch is obviously exposed to damage, as it will project from the host device without a protective device to shield the latch device.
The latch is designed and created to be an intentionally xe2x80x9cweak linkxe2x80x9d in the retention apparatus to desirably protect the more expensive components from destructive forces, such as a transceiver module; those forces include those exerted by a person tripping over the cables or pulling excessively hard on the cables.
It is an object of the invention to latch a modular device into a predetermined position or receptacle relative to a host device.
It is another object to the invention to detent a latch to hold the latched device in a latched condition pending release of the detent.
It is a further object of the invention to positively drive the latching mechanism in both an unlatching and a latching movement.
It is an additional object of the invention to effect latching of the latch mechanism as a part of an inserting motion.
It is still another object of the invention to effect unlatching as part of an extracting movement.
It is a still further object of the invention for the latch mechanism to be easily replaceable on the device being latched to the host device.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from a complete understanding of the structural and operational aspects of the invention provided by the attached drawings and the detailed description of the invention below.
The invention is a module carrying a latch mechanism embodying a pair of pivoted tongs or pivoted arms which serve to position distal portions of each tong behind and interfering with a latch bar whenever in a latched condition. The tongs are pivotally disposed relative to an axis fixed relative to the device being latched onto a latch bar. The tongs are formed to present the input end and the distal end on the same lateral side of a common pivot axis such that an opening movement of the input ends is opposite in direction to a corresponding opening movement of the distal ends, and the closing movement of the input ends, likewise, is opposite in direction to closing movement of the distal ends.
To control unlatching and latching, the input movement to the tongs is provided by a manually engageable and operable actuator member, otherwise referred to as a pull-tab. The actuator member is connected to a pair of input links through a post fixed to the actuator member which forms a common pivot axis for the input links. The input links are pivotable about the actuator member post and pivot axis and have further pivotable connections to the input ends of the tongs.
Whenever the actuator member is pulled or displaced away from the common pivot axis of the tongs, the displaced input links pull the input ends of the tongs closer together. This movement of the input ends of the tongs acts to pivot the tongs and spread the distal ends of the tongs and remove the latching extensions of the distal ends from interference with a latch bar. This permits the extraction of the module or device, being latched to the latch bar and the latching mechanism from the receiving port of the host device, typically a computer or server.
The latching of the latch mechanism is accomplished by placing the device to be latched into position within the host and pushing the actuator member inwardly toward the common tong pivot axis, which is fixed relative to the device to be latched. This pushing action displaces the actuator member and spreads the ends of the input links and the input ends of the tongs, moving the distal ends of the tongs closer together. The tongs deflection will allow the actuator member and input axis thereon to be moved past the dead center line interconnecting the input ends of the tongs and allow the actuator member to toggle over-center and detent the actuator in the latched and locked position, thereby locking the tongs in a locked position and preventing the removal of the transceiver module from the port in the host device.
This detenting of the actuator member in a latched and locked position positively blocks and locks the latch tongs in a latched condition until the latch mechanism is undetented by pulling the actuator member outwardly and past dead center.
A more complete understanding of the structure and operation of the latching mechanism of the invention may be gained from the attached drawings and the detailed description of the invention that follows.